Seal systems with circumferential elements are often used in the high temperature environment of gas turbine engines where a rotational structure extends through stationary structures, for example, to seal mainshaft bearing compartments. Conventional methods and systems can employ a direct oil jet to cool circumferential sealing elements. The conventional direct jet oil directs oil into the under side of a bore side of a runner for cooling such that the direct oil supply is used to cool the runner and pull heat away from contacting surfaces of the runner.
There is a need in the art for seal systems that do not rely on direct oil cooling of a runner.